Narugaa love
by xIceasbeautyx
Summary: Random NarutoxGaara shorts. Meh I'm bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing special, just felt like writing this.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Naruto."

"What is it Gaara?"

"Thank you."

"Gaara we..."

"You made me who I am. You changed me and made me care for people, back when I used to kill for my own good. I killed because it made me feel alive, it made me feel like I meant something. But now caring, and protecting others has made me feel alive, I'm wanted. I became kazekage because of you, I fought because of you, I'd lay my life down for my village and my friends because of you, and I am loved because of you. I lived for my friends, it's too late to fix all the damaged I caused. But I did stop a lot of it from growing. My village is very peaceful and happy."

"Gaara I.."

"Naruto."

"What?"

"I will protect you with everything I have. I live for my friends Naruto. I live for you. And I will continue to live for you, I will never let you fall Naruto, even if I have to die."

"Gaara."

"Why say all of this now?"

"Gaara please."

"Because, Temari said this is what I should do."

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Confessing."

"Gaara we don't have time for this-"

"Temari said that this feeling I have for you is called love, and that when you're in love you confess it to the person."

"But why confess now! Why didn't you tell me a week ago? We were planning we had plenty of time to talk!"

"Because I didn't want you to be bothered by me.. I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Gaara."

"Thank you."

And with that the blonde felt the body in his arms go limp, Gaara's eyes closed. Naruto felt tears reach his eyes, as he held the bloody, lifeless body.

"Sasuke. I'm going to kill you, I promise. And I never go back on my promises, because that's my ninja way."


	2. I love you too

**Nothing special, just felt like writing this.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Gaara walked into his apartment, he forgot why he stopped his jog early to go there in the first place. But he couldn't help, but feel like it had something to do with his boyfriend Naruto who had been living with him for as long as he could remember. Walking inside he was slightly surprised to see that all the lights were off, Naruto always had the lights on, even when it was bright and sunny out. Oddly all the curtains were closed, the television wasn't on, and the dirty dishes from last night were still there.

"Is he still asleep?" Gaara thought outloud as he walked to the bedroom, he found that the door was closed. He knocked twice, no answer. "Naruto, are you in there?" Gaara called a little worried something had happened to the blonde.

He opened the door, and walked inside the pitch black room. Groping the wall he finally found the light switch and turned on the light, he gasped. The room was compeletely ruined, bed sheets were thrown everywhere, dresser drawers were taken out and clothes were thrown everywhere, a picture frame was smashed, and broken glass covered the hardwood floors. Gaara could hear his heart beating, 'what happened? Where's Naruto?' He thought, his eyes searching the room for any signs of his love.

"Naruto?" He called again.

"What?" A familiar voice answered.

"Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?" Gaara asked quickly trying to find the spot where Naruto's voice came from.

"Yes I'm fine, and I'm on the floor by the bed." Naruto answered, Gaara rushed to the spot to find Naruto leaning against the side of the bed clutching onto his grandmother Tsunade's necklace.

"What.. What happened Naruto? Are you okay?" Gaara knelt down to make sure Naruto wasn't hurt.

"I already said I was fine!" Naruto yelled, getting up. Gaara could see that Naruto had been crying and he looked angry as well.

"What happened to our room Naruto!" Gaara asked after looking at the mess.

"I was remodeling" Naruto answered.

Gaara didn't believe it for a minute. "Naruto.." Gaara said in a more serious tone, crossing his arms.

"The devil made me do it?" Naruto answered chuckling a little.

"Naruto!" Gaara wanted to know the real reason.

"...I was mad at you..." Naruto answered his eyes avoiding Gaara's.

"W-why? Are you okay?" Gaara asked, sitting down on the bare mattress.

"Tsunade died today, she had been in the hospital for a while, and they she couldn't hold on anymore.." Naruto said looking down, never letting go of his necklace.

"I'm sorry Naruto, why didn't you tell me?" Gaara asked, a little hurt Naruto couldn't share something like this with him.

"I did tell you, you actually should remember it better than anyone." Naruto answered, in a deep saddened voice.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"The car accident! Remember? We took Grandma Tsunade to Kankuro's birthday! I wanted to stay in the backseat with her in case she needed anything. You said you would drive! Remember Gaara?" Naruto threw his arms up in the air in frustration, his face inches away from the red heads'.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Gaara asked confused again, he noticed how ruined the room was, but before he could say anything Naruto began yelling again.

"You drove! It was raining, and the car infront of us slid, we crashed straight into a pole! They said you would get better! But you aren't! You aren't any better than when we left the hospital 3 years ago!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, he took a few steps back from the red head, before his back hit the wall. He slid down and pulled his knee's up to his chest.

"Naruto.. What are you talking about?" Gaara asked, getting of the bed and crawling down to the blonde boy.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I shouldn't try to make you remember this, it wasn't your fault.." Naruto cried.

"Naruto.."

"Yes Gaara?"

"What happened to the bedroom?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**I'm sorry I know very little about, short term memory loss, or anything about amnesia for that matter. It just came to me, and I was having slight writers block. So I decided to write it out, and it helped me out a little. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
